CHRISTMAS LOVE
by Miss KuroYuki
Summary: Once again It's Christmas and the SPR members are COUPILING UP! Sorry I suck in Summary hope u like it! It doesn't just contain Mai and Naru, But all the SPR gang.JohnXMasako,Bou-sanXAyako,LInXMadako!ENJOY!PLS.SENT ME YOUR COMMENTS!
1. NARUXMAI

_**CHRISTMAS LOVE**_

SUMMARY:Once again It's Christmas and the SPR members are COUPILING UP! Sorry I suck in Summary hope u like it!

DESCLMAIR: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

**Normal POV**

It's has been 2 years since she started working on SPR. Time sure really flies by cause once again it was almost Christmas Eve.

And Mai was stuck in the office with his ever narcissistic boss Naru and Lin. The others were allowed to go home early. So, she was left alone there, because Naru wouldn't let her go home.

Mai was super bored, looking out the window. She had planned that she will watch movie and will eat a big piece of cake that she will go buy on her way home. But all her plans were now ruined because of his ever narcissistic boss. And now she was stuck with Naru who was reading a book on the couch and Lin who was busy typing on his laptop.

"Mai "Naru called her

"Yes, Naru" Mai answered

"Mai, come with me" Naru command coldly at her

"Okay" she answered but confusion was written on her face.

Then Naru went to Lin to inform him that he and Mai will be out.

"Lin, Mai and I will be out for a moment" Naru said. Lin just nod as a sign of his reply.

**MAI POV**

I got my coat and Naru's coat out of the closet. And proceeded following him outside.

"Naru, where are we going exactly?" I asked hopping for an answer.

"Just follow me, you will found out soon enough" He answered. I glared at him. I got no choice but to follow him.

When we arrived we were on the park. I gasp as I look at park. Snow was all the top of the trees around the surrounding. The colour of the park is almost white. And then he motioned her to follow him towards the woods. She follow him when they reach at the end she Gasp once again on what she saw, was beautiful. There was a lake but it was frozen. But nothing in the least looks beautiful, under the moon.

"Wow, Naru how did you found this place "I asked.

" Well… I was walking passing by the park a little while last day that I just happen to wander here "He replied softly.

When I was about to say something there was a loud boom! And it followed of colourful light in the sky scattering. It was a firework that made the noise I watch as it slowly fades away and another colour replace.

"Wow "I gasp dreamily.

" Mai" Naru called

"yes" she replied.

**NORMAL POV**

And she face his direction. Then blushing madly at how close they were. And as she blush Naru just lean in and kiss her! And the fireworks just keep on booming. Mai was surprised, at what Naru did she was to shock to respond on what had just happen and then, she was back when Naru called her name.

"Mai" Naru called nervously

"Y-Yes" Mai stuttered.

"Mai, I ... L-love you "Naru said. A taint of pink colour can be seen on his face.

Mai just realized that Naru jus confessed on her! "Naru, I love you ,too" Mai said .

And then they kissed again!The sound of firework can be heard. And they just stayed there like that for a while. Mai though that was the best, romantic CHRISTMAS GIFT and EVE, ever in her life!

The man OF her DREAMs Saying THAT HE loves her! Is ENOUGH!

* * *

**HI! GUYS NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE JOHN X MASAKO. ONESHOT!**


	2. JOHNXMASAKO

**DECLAIMER****: I don't own GHOST HUNT.**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve the air is cold and feelings of love & happiness can be felt in the air.

John and Masako were walking in awkward silence. John just came back from Australia, a few days ago. John broke the silence between them.

"Um…Masako, about last time u said to me, I just want to say that …"John said nervously.

**FLASHBACK**

_Masako wen outside of the SPR, and then John followed her outside._

_"Masako" John called her "Hmmm..." Masako replied._

_ As she turned around he look John and she saw him shinning beside the full moon looking more handsome than ever. She blush lightly at her thought._

_ "Masako what are you doing here, are you okay?" John asked really worried. This is why she love him, his so caring and sweet._

_" I'm fine John" Masako replied._

_Masako was debating with herself whether she should tell him or not. At last she came with a conclusion that she should tell him before it's too late! _

_"Um... John, I love you" Masako said and she just look away from him._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"What about it?" Masako answered calmly

" I just want to say that I feel the same way about u I LOVE YOU, MASAKO" John said, sighing loudly, as if he just feel relieved that he said it o her.

Masako was shock and happy at the same time. For the person that she love, also love her, too. And then a tough struck her!

"But John you're a priest we can' be together " Masako said sadly, tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Don't worry I'm not a Priest anymore. I went to father and told him that I found someone who will I love. He also gave me his blessing and told me to be happy" John said.

Masako felt really happy and guilty, so that's why he disappeared like that and went to Australia.

"Oh! John I Love you so much!" Masako said happily " I Love You,too" John replied.

And they lean on each other and kiss each other Masako felt happy this the best cristmas gift she received, Cause no one done anything for her that big!

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BOU-SAN AND AYAKO!**


	3. BOUSANXAYAKO

DECLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT!

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Bou-san and Ayako was walking with each other .When Ayako passed by a shopped with a shoe that is so pretty on the window.

"Wow, these shoes are really beautiful "she said dreamily.

"But, if you wear those shoes it would look ugly" Bou-san said smirking.

"What did you say OLD MAN!?She said angrily "Is your ears can't hear anymore OLD LADY!? He said.

At that time he was thinking a lot of things.

**BOU-SAN POV**

This time of the year is perfect to tell her how I felt about her. I know that I will regret this if I don't tell now! I hope she won't reject me! I will be so ashamed to face her tomorrow! Here goes nothing!

**NORMAL POV**

He didn't notice Ayako was still bubbling about all the things she did. He caught her in the phrase

"You are the worst person I have ever me—"she was cut off,

when Bou-san suddenly, unexpectedly kissed her. If we say that she was surprised would be an understatement of the year, because she was totally shocked and can't register what was happening. When then he pulled away. She was still shocked a bit and then she realized just what happen!

"Um...Why did you just do that? She asked

"Well... How should I say this, I'm not very good with this."He responds nervously.

"Well…Um…I…I…Love you!" He said.

He felt as if the world is going dimmed slowly, and then Ayako spoke something that he didn't catch!

"Huh?...What did uyou just said? He asked

"Come on OLD MAN do I have to repeat myself?" she asked.

Bou-san just glared at her "Okay, don't give me that scary look will you!"

she breath deeply and then she turned red as she said this, " I LOVE YOU , TOO, OLD MAN"

And then Bou-san just smiled and hugged her tightly.

* * *

**THAT NIGHT WILL BE THE NIGHT THAT THEY WILL NEVER EVER FORGET!**

**UP NEXT LINXMADAKO!**


	4. LINXMADAKO

DECLAIMER: I don't own Ghost hunt.

* * *

Lin was left alone on the SPR office, After Mai & Naru went out. A moment later the door just burst open and Lin turn his head seeing a form I was Madako at the door with a paper bags on each hands. Lin was surprised seeing her in here .Bu remaining his poker face on, and then when he was ready to continue on his worked again he was stopped, when he was asked.

"Lin, where's Mai and Naru" she asked

." I don't know where they are, but he just said that they will be back" Lin answered.

"Oh, that's unfortunate I brought some food here" she said

"but they will be back, don't worry" Lin answered continuing in his work.

**MADAKO POV**

I watched him as he proceeded on his worked earlier. I'm just so anxious to tell him something, but to scared on what will be his reaction. I have to tell him now it's the perfect time of the year anyway! She breathes deeply then

…"Lin?" She called nervously "Yes" He replied without looking on her direction.

" Um…look at me for a few seconds" she said desperately.

**NORMAL POV**

Lin turned around and she was sitting in front of his desk.

"What is it?" Lin asked, eager to finish his worked.

And then Madako just kissed him. And he was shock on what she just did. Then she parted slowly

." Um, Lin" She said fumbling with her blouse "I Love you" she said **aburtply**.

Lin was taken aback by what she just said. He just smiled, and he just smiled and said "

I though you will never admit that "in said smirking. Madako just glared at him.

" But, I-I Love you, too. "He said softly.

Madako was so happy that he leaped at him. And the y trembled hitting the floor together. Madako just kiss they kissed together until they heard a click on the stand up he doors welcome Naru and Mai back.

* * *

HOPE U LIKE IT!THERE IS STILL A CHRISTMAS LOVE 2:TRUTH OR DARE" I've BEEN WORKING ON SO STAY TUNED!


End file.
